A ThermoFinnigan ProteomeX LC/MS is requested. This system represents one of the first "turnkey" systems designed specifically for proteomics analysis. It consists of a 2D Iiquid chromatography front end which feeds into the LCQ Deca XP ion trap mass spectrometer. The system also includes a complete software package for typical proteomics applications such as protein ID, multidimensional LC/MS, and protein profiling using ICAT reagents. The system builds on the very successful and popular LCQ Deca XP. Because the instrument allows separation of complex mixtures by 2D LC it is ideal for many proteomics applications. The mass spec's dynamic exclusion feature allows the collecting of data for co-eluting ions increasing the coverage information of the instrument. In one instrument a variety of separations and subsequent protein IDs can be made. Also, the instrument will be ideal for protein ID from alternative sources such as 1D and 2D gels with improved reliability due to the ability to obtain primary sequence information. We are aIso requesting two attachments: a nanospray attachment, which will increase the sensitivity of the instrument for proteomics work, and a MALDI source to the use of the instrument in traditional MALDI applications. This instrument would augment our current SELDI mass spectrometer, which is ideal for the initial discovery of biomarkers of disease. The ProteomeX system will allow us to take the next step and rapidly identify proteins of interest. In addition, it will allow us to expand our capabilities to investigate protein modifications and protein identification. The PI on this proposal currently serves as the director of the SELDI facility and would have the responsibility to incorporate the addition of the ProteomeX system. The core facility has recently been funded for a full-time technician as a part of an institutional healthcare disparities grant. The person for this position is currently being recruited and will have a year in service by the award date of this proposal. We have identified five primary users with R01 level support. The major users span the largest areas of research at MSM which includes: cardiovascular, neurosciences, cancer biology, and AIDS. Because of the pervasive nature of proteomics and the recent emphasis on genomics at MSM we feel that this acquisition would extensively expand our capabilities to take our work to the next step. In addition, our faculty and students will have the opportunity to gain training and experience in one of the most promising technologies for the next decade.